


Thank You

by booobbypooh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: Kim Jiwon is just an ordinary boy who works at a cafe, not far from YG Building.He leads a very boring life, alone as one of the waiters at that cafe. As he is not really attractive, unlike the other workers there like Kim Hanbin and Kim Jinwoo, the customers not paying much attention towards him. They didn't even thank him for his good service.Even his parents are not fond of him.He is frustrated, and jealous of the others, sometimes.Until, one day, a pretty girl came to the cafe and ordered from him. And for the first time in his life, someone thanked him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to WinKon Cafe, valued customer," standing in front of the door to the cafe, Jiwon greets the customer with a small smile on his face.

However, the newly arrived customer doesn't even pay him any attention, not even a glance.

Jiwon's smile falters, but he quickly puts on a smile. A forced one, of course.

But, his smile fades away yet again, when he hears from inside the cafe some squealing from girls, fangirling over Jinwoo and Hanbin. It does break his heart, but he is already used to that, so he blandly smiles again when another group of customers arrive at the cafe.

"Hey, ugly ass," one of the customers says in a mocking tone, "Move. You are blocking our way."

Not losing the smile, Jiwon bows while saying sorry after moving away from them. They enter the cafe while laughing except one person. She feels bad for the poor waiter, so she walks closer to him. Not noticing the attention, Jiwon grits his teeth, trying to hold in the rage in him.

"Don't mind the guy. His mouth is just like that," Jiwon turns to the voice, a bit startled to find her presence there.

He is a bit baffled, because the girl is very gorgeous and she has a cute voice or tone when she spoke just now.

"It...it's fine," he replies awkwardly and she smiles as she opens her mouth to say something to him, but then, her friends call her, halting the short meeting between the two, "Hey, Park Chaeyoung! What are you doing there?"

"I'm coming," she responds before looking back at Jiwon and utters the words she doesn't get to say just now, "You are not ugly anyway," and she enters the cafe to go back to her friends.

Jiwon forms a soft smile, "Park Chaeyoung. What a pretty name."

Startling him from his own thought, Jiwon feels a tap from behind, "Hey, Jiwon," the said man tilts his head to see his fellow waiter behind him.

"The manager told you to come in and let me take charge here."

Jiwon heaves a relieved sigh and smiles lightly at his coworker as he mutters, "Okay, Bin. Thank you for telling me."

He walks into the cafe and prepares to work at the counter when the manager emerges out of nowhere to say things right in front of his face, "Now it's better. Look at Hanbin there attracting more customers, yet what did you even do?"

Jiwon glances at the entrance door where several girls smile at Hanbin before entering the cafe. Jiwon can clearly hear the girl fangirling, "He smiled at me!" "No, he smiled at me!" "He shook my hand! I don't think I will ever wash this hand!"

 _Gross._ Jiwon briefly thinks to himself at the last comment.

The manager leaves after shaking his head at Jiwon. The boy bits his lower lip, feeling so downhearted. He sighs and looks up when his eyes catch the nice person from before talking with her friends cutely at their table. 

_She really has such a cute way of talking._

He can't help admiring the girl and he smiles when he remembers that she freaking says he is not ugly. Though he knows that she doesn't really mean it, he knows she just wanted to be nice, but it is still nice to hear that.

 

Jiwon is a very good worker. He can do work quick and smooth. No matter what work he is assigned to, he will be able to work it out. He can be the cashier, he can be the waiter, he can be anything. That is why the manager just cannot fire him, even if most customers do not really like him.

After such a long day, Jiwon stops wiping the glass window and sighs as his back hurts. He remembers Chaeyoung and wonders if he will get to meet her again? 

Continuing to wipe again, he shakes his own head to the question. Even if they meet again, will she even remember him? Even if she does remember, what will it do? He knows he has no chance on her.

She is deadly gorgeous, much opposite to him.

He sighs again.

 

"Great job today, everyone, especially our Hanbin and Jinwoo. We managed to gain lots of customers today because of you," the manager says before everyone claps their hands.

Jiwon also claps his hands, as it is really true, Jinwoo and Hanbin are the best moneymakers in the cafe. 

After that, everyone excuses themselve to leave the work, including Jiwon and Hanbin. Though the two of them always get compared by the manager, the two are still a very close bestfriends.

Maybe, the saying that "opposites attract" is really correct.

They walk home together as they live in the same apartment building.

"Hey, Jiwon," Hanbin taps Jiwon on the shoulder, as always, "I see you having heart eyes on that golden haired girl."

Jiwon furrows his eyebrows as he looks at Hanbin, "Golden—" and he finally comprehends it.

Hanbin refers to Chaeyoung. He blushes helplessly that he is caught right away by his own bestfriend.

Hanbin grins seeing how shy Jiwon looks but he turns serious then before murmuring, "But Jiwon, I... I'm sorry to tell you, but she is not available. I mean, you see that tall guy who is always beside her, they are dating each other. Or so, from what her friend used to tell me."

Jiwon fakes a smile at his bestfriend, feeling thankful that he is being honest with him. He lets out a soft laugh, "Don't worry, dude. I'm not even serious about her. I just think she is pretty, that's all. No hard feeling."

Hanbin flashes a relieved smile to find out that Jiwon doesn't love her. "That's great then. I don't want you to get hurt later."

"Thank you for worrying, Bin, but I'm fine. I really am," he replies with a wide smile, before waving goodbye to his friend when he arrives in front of his room.

 

Closing the door, Jiwon walks into his own bedroom and opens the window with a light sigh. He closes his eyes to enjoy the night breeze, like what he always do every night. He opens his eyes and smiles as he whispers to himself, "God, I'm so tired."

And tears relentlessly run down his eyes.

 

A month passes by, just like that. Chaeyoung doesn't come anymore to the cafe. Jiwon is relieved, quite, as he will only be heartbroken once he sees her and her boyfriend. He also comes to know that her boyfriend is the one who called him  _ugly ass._

All the more reason for him to be relieved that they are nowhere to be seen anymore at the cafe.

That day, Jiwon is at the work like usual, working diligently though the customers pay no attention to him and only giving him cold look. 

"Two caramel machiato, on-the-go," the customer orders without looking at him.

He still smiles while working on the ordering system and informs Hanbin about the order. While waiting for Hanbin to prepare the order, he looks at the entrance door and notices a figure coming into the cafe.

This time, a pretty girl too.

She is full of smiles and beautiful. Jiwon is mesmerized again, but he immediately brushes his feeling aside as he knows better not to plant any hope.

After processing the pay for the previous customer, Jinwoo nudges on Jiwon's shoulder to say with a pretty smile, "Hey, why don't you return back to your original position as a waiter and take the order from that girl? Everyone is busy so no one is able to do that."

Jiwon diverts his attention to the girl mentioned and realizes that she is the girl before. Without thinking much, he nods to the older's request.

So he walks toward the table she is at and asks, "What would you like to order, Miss?"

She lifts up her head from her phone and smiles at Jiwon before answering, "Hm, I would like Cappucino with two servings of fried chicken."

Hearing it, he snorts to himself,  _look, she must be waiting for her boyfriend, which is why two servings_

 

"Enjoy your meals," he bows politely at her after placing the meals on the table before his steps to the counter back are halted, when he hears two miracle words that he has never heard before spoken to him from the customers.

"Thank you, Waiter Kim Jiwon."


	2. Nice Meeting You

Jiwon blinks his eyes rapidly, in a state of a total disbelief. His ears are perking up as if wanting to make sure if he hear it right or not. It is just a simple word, but he feels so touched, since it is apparently the first time in his working time to hear that word being spoken to him. Call him exaggerated but yeah, that's what he is feeling right now.

 

He slowly turns his head toward the girl who is still smiling at him. She falters her smile when she realizes Jiwon is staring at her with his deep brown eyes, and she asks with a sort of guilty look, "W..why? Did I say your name wrong?"

He finally snaps out of it and lets out a soft laugh, a little bit showing his bunny smile, "No, it's right. I just..." He looks back at her and asks, "How did you know my name?"

She stands with a cute giggle, before casually going to Jiwon and touches the nametag on his uniform, "Here says Kim Jiwon."

Jiwon swallows his saliva down hardly, starting to get unusual feeling in his heart to be that close with such pretty girl like her. She chuckles as she lets go of that nametag, "Didn't you wear that nametag to let your customer recognize you? And... Kim Jiwon is such a pretty name, to not be proud of~" and noticing the looks from other customers, she sits back on the seat, but still smiling at him.

Jiwon smiles back at her and nods, gaining some confidence somehow, "I know right," and he is about to ask for her name when his manager decides to interrupt, "Kim Jiwon!"

The tray falls from his hold, shocked from the loud yell, as if waking him up from  _a very beautiful dream_  and she smiles amusedly seeing his cute embarassed look while picking up the tray and hurriedly goes back to the counter with repeatedly stuttered  _I'm sorry, Sir_.

The girl looks at Jiwon until he is disappeared from her eyesight, going into the kitchen with the manager who is glaring at him. She sighs, feeling bad for the other and begins wondering,  _Is he gonna be insulted again from that jerk who called himself a good boss?_

She snorts with a pout,  _I wish you will quit. But then, I will not get to see you again._

She sighs again while looking down at her Cappucino and stirs it with a heavy feeling thinking about the cute male waiter, before her purple LG smartphone rings.

She lazily picks up the call and greets the caller from other line, "Ho~"

_"You only have another 30 minutes left, Jichuuuu..."_

She pouts, "Alright, I know I know," and she hangs up the call, whining, "Chaeyoungie and that motherfucking nagging mouth~" she starts eating the chicken that she likes so much hungrily with her eyes glancing from time to time at the kitchen to find that particular waiter, but he is nowhere to be seen.

She is...disappointed.

 

 

Jiwon leans his head against the locker in the waiting room at the cafe, feeling so weary out of everything. He remembers the amount of scoldings he got that day and felt an ache in his heart before he is reminded of the girl from before. And he feels slightly better.

He closes his eyes to rest them as those eyelids slowly getting heavy and in his mind is full of that girl's smile.

_She is so fucking beautiful, for fuck's sake._

He already imagines if ever he is to date her. How wonderful his life is.

And of course, Hanbin has to disrupt that.

"Jiwon," Hanbin nudges his shoulder, as always.

The said man weakly opens his eyes to look at Hanbin who is having such a stupid grin on his face right now.

"What?" He asks his bestfriend and Hanbin shrugs before going to his locker beside Jiwon's.

"Her name is Jisoo, if you don't know yet," he says with a cool smile without looking at the other.

"Who?" Jiwon asks, being clueless as he is.

As Hanbin grabs his black oversized shirt, he utters, "That Cappucino girl."

"Cappucino girl? What do you mean-" and he smiles right away when he finally comprehends it.

Hanbin laughs at Jiwon's somewhat blushing cheeks, "I'm gonna go and change first. Wait for me okay!"

Jiwon nods before stopping Hanbin, "But...how did you know her name is Jisoo? Do you perhaps know her personally?"

Hanbin pats Jiwon's shoulder as he answers Jiwon's curiousity, "She is a friend of Jinwoo hyung. A good one, at that," and winks at Jiwon before disappearing into dressing room.

"Jinwoo hyung's friend?" Jiwon snickers, to himself before unlocking his locker to take out his notebook.

He sits on the chair before drawing that girl's face from what he remembered, while waiting for Hanbin to change.

 

As soon as he arrives home, he goes to the window like usual to breath night breeze while closing his eyes. He sighs,  _Another tiring day, but I'm...happy....a bit?_

Disturbing that routine, he hears the door slides open, revealing his parents who just came back from a vacation.

He looks at them with a wide smile and is about to rush for them and hug them, but the two just quickly walk into their room, not minding his presence. Jiwon automatically halts his steps, only listening to his parents talking about the places they visit before he hears another voice from the door.

"Jiwon, can you carry the luggage? Too heavy!" 

Jiwon nods to see his oh-so-good brother in a casual wear, probably from a beach, and the latter throws the car keys to him. He simply catches it and sighs to himself.

_And now I have to go down to the parking lot. Crap. What a load of crap._

 

 

At the parking lot, Jiwon carries the heavy luggage with an empty mind. And heart.

And while carrying that luggage, he somehow gets deep into thinking; what did he do with his life? What...is his life? Why is nothing working out the way he wants? Why everyone treats him poorly, just because he doesn't fit that stupid beauty standards?

"I'm here already, bitch~ Just fucking wait, okay?" 

Jiwon looks up upon hearing the sudden deep voice which sounds quite familiar to him. It sounds so manly yet feminine. Can you all believe it?

Jiwon smiles when his eyesight catches the figure of a beautiful, petite lady holding a grocery bag with a cute frown on her face.

Well. It's really her.

Jisoo.

Finally noticing Jiwon in front of her, she abruptly stops her track, froze completely. Jiwon simply smiles, very amused and he knows, he already fell hard for this girl.

"You really say rough things with that pretty lips of yours," Jiwon teases her and heck yeah, she's damn embarassed as of now.

If she could, she would like to be invisible right away.

"I mean, that's just... Fucking cool," Jiwon smiles cutely.

"I will just take that as a compliment, I guess," Jisoo replies though her heart almost fell out of its place.

Jiwon looks around before asking, "Do you perhaps live here, Cappucino girl?"

She snorts lightly, "Yes, I live here, and, I have a name too. Kim Jisoo. It's sad that you don't even ask my name~"

Jiwon chuckles and she pouts, "Why did you laugh?"

"I already know your name, that's why I don't ask."

She snickers, "Then, why didn't you call my name instead of Cappucino girl?"

"You would freak out if I just suddenly call your name without you telling me first."

"Well, I'm freaking out already when you told me that you already know my name before."

Jiwon laughs. And she laughs too seeing his contagious laughter. She wonders why people couldn't see and appreciate this precious human being?

"By the way, your name is a very handsome one. To not be proud of."

She snorts again. "Woah. This is the first time I ever heard this. Someone says my name is handsome. Really. I have only heard people saying I'm beautiful and stunning and everything but...handsome?"

Jiwon giggles, "You... Are beautiful," he says it meaningfully and she naturally beams oh-so-pretty before he adds, "But your name is handsome."

"Ya!"

"Can I call you hyung?" He teases her again and she slaps his chest playfully, "Stop it~"

The both of them laughs before Jiwon's phone is ringing. His forehead wrinkles a bit as it is a phonecall from his mother.

"Yes, Mom?"

"What took you so long down there huh???"

Jiwon has to put the phone away from his ear since his mother starts insulting him and Jisoo looks at him worriedly.  _Even his mother?_

Jiwon smiles at her apologetically once he hangs up the call, "I'm sorry for taking your time, but I need to go back home. My mom needs me."

She forces out a smile though she worries even more for him.

"I live at this apartment," she points her fingers to the big apartment in front of them, the opposite to the flat that Bobby lives in.

His lips curves upward a little, "Ah, I see. You live in the same apartment as the YG trainees."

"You know?" Jisoo looks at him, surprised.

He only smiles bluntly.

"It's nice talking to you today. And tonight as well," he says meaningfully, "It must be nicer if we can meet again."

"Of course. I'm always at the playground there after midnight, if you want to meet me," she says with a hope that he will meet her there, every night, if possible.

"Will you come to the cafe again?"

"Sure!"

"See you again."

And he leaves with the heavy luggage. Only then she realizes that luggage's presence.

"See you again, Kim Jiwon. Waiter."


	3. Confession

Jiwon enters the house with the heavy luggage and his eyes are plastered on the TV screen where it plays a trailer of a new show with YG trainees competing for a spot to debut.

He closes the door and carries the luggage without diverting his eyes from the TV.

Not noticing his presence yet, his brother said, "Aigoo, my brother could have been there," and he lets out a sinister laugh, "But yeah, it's better that he couldn't. It will be too embarassing—"

Bobby quietly goes to his brother's side and puts down the luggage, "Here."

His brother quickly changes the channel after noticing Jiwon there and awkwardly coughs. Jiwon quickly leaves the living room realizing that his father and mother are both glaring at him.

He closes the door to his room and lies on the bed with a soft sigh.

"Bullshit."

He turns his eyes to the notebook on the study table and smiles.

"At least, I have you. Right?"

He gets up and grabs the notebook with a pen.

He opens the notebook and a small smile appears as he looks at everything he wrote and drew in the book, sheets by sheet, until he stops at the current page. 

Of which he drew the Cappucino girl—  _oh, her name's Jisoo._

He read the short caption that he wrote beside the drawing of her beautiful face.

_"I like darkness more than brightness_

_Because the darkness hides me_

_But you changed all of that_

_When you shine on me with your smile"_

His smile gets wider remembering the short encounter before.  _She's really shining._

And he turns to another page before taking a deep breath and starts writing whatever comes into his mind today.

 

It is a day off.

Jiwon wakes up early and goes out to exercise a little, after not having the time to do so due tight working schedules. He jogs along the Han River near his flat diligently before he bumps into his long-time-no-see bestfriend who happens to jog there too.

"Song Yunhyeong!" He exclaims happily and the said man turns to him in shock.

"Kim Jiwon?" His handsome face brightens, "Gosh, it's really Kim Jiwon!"

The both of them hug lovingly, after not meeting for so long. Ever since high school ended back then.

"Yah, we really lost contact, so now, what are you up to?" Yunhyeong being so eager, as he is and Jiwon just loves that about him.

Jiwon shrugs, "Nothing special. Just... Have been hanging in there.. To survive," he notices the glint of concern in Yunhyeong's eyes, "But I'm still doing great nonetheless, so no worries." He forces out a smile.

Yunhyeong also smiles.

"Me too. But I'm relieved that I'm living my dream, though it's freaking hard," and he makes a struggling look on his face.

"Living your dream..?" Jiwon tries to remember what was his friend's dream and his eyes turns round, "You become an actor??"

Yunhyeong shyly giggles, "It's still early, but yeah, I only had supporting roles for now. It still feels good, though."

Jiwon is very happy.

His friend gets to do what he wants the most.

Meanwhile him...

"What about you, Jiwon?" Yunhyeong asks with a fond smile, cannot wait to hear about it.

"It's a shame, but I couldn't," he murmurs.

 

Jiwon wanders around the playground that night, not even knowing what the heck is wrong with him to stay outside that late night, in that cold breeze.

He eventually lands himself on the swing and looks at his watch which shows that it's past 12.30 a.m.

He has been there, like for 3 hours already.

_She said to come here at night._

He bits his own lips, thinking about her again.

_Guess I planted empty hopes again._

He sighs, getting mad at himself for thinking that he could have, even a slight chance to be close to her.

But still, it is calming to sit there, like that. He unknowingly beams, to feel that calming sensation that he needs the most. He knows, he has found a new place where he finds peace.

Disrupting the peace, he hears small footsteps not far from him. His field of vision catches the solemn figure of the person that he waited since before.

He inwardly smiles to finally have a glimpse of her, before he realizes how much her shoulder is drooped. And she is looking down while walking with very sad and weak footsteps.

He begins to wonder if something bad happens.

Even so, she still looks so freaking beautiful with the winds softly gushing over her face and her long brunette hairs.

She walks past him without noticing his presence there even Jiwon is staring at her since the beginning.

_So, she does feel sad. She looked so bright that I didn't notice, she looks more sad than ever._

 

Jisoo sighs as she walks home, not even noticing that she just walked past Jiwon as she is deep in her own deep thoughts. However, the loud sound of her ringtone snaps her out of it. Seeing the dialler's name, she feels like wanting to reject the call, but she hates herself that she answers the call instead.

"Yes, Jen?"

"Where are you going, Unnie?" She presses her lips lightly at the sound of Jennie whispering as if someone might hear them.

"Home, of course, why?"

"Unnie, stop right now," Jennie sounds so urgent, so she immediately halts her step, before Jennie adds, "That person is right behind you. The waiter!"

Jisoo's eyebrows furrow in shock. She almost turns her head to look when she decides not to. Instead, she loudly says to the phone, "Ahhhh... Damn it, I forget it again!"

And she turns around naturally.

She finally spots Jiwon there on the swing, who quickly looks down the ground with a tint of blush on his cheeks when their eyes made contact before.

She pretends to realize only then that he was there, "Oh, you..." She points her fingers to him with a soft laugh, "Hey, Mr Waiter, Kim Jiwon, isn't it?"

He finally takes the courage to look up at her and forms a soft smile, "Hi."

She approaches him with a wide smile and lands herself on the swing as well. And Jiwon feels so warm seeing that she smiled again, though he now knows that there might be some sorrow stories under her eyes.

"Did you actually wait for me?" She bravely asks, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Jiwon has his cheeks reddened at the question, but he still answers, "I guess...so..."

She feels so happy even at the thought that he really waited for her because she said she would be here. How awful of her to make him wait like this.

"Thank you," she warmly says again, the magical words that gets his heart turns warm in a matter of seconds, though it is very cold at the moment.

"Finally I have someone to keep me company at times like this," she says meaningfully and looks at him, "Today is a very bad day, you see."

He also looks at her and mutters, "I can see that."

"Obvious much?" He nods to her timid question and she reluctantly smiles, "So, can you be my listener for tonight?"

He nods readily, "Sure."

She stops the swing and looks down, "I feel so fucking worthless today."

His eyes get widen at the unexpected remark coming from someone as beautiful as her.

"Why...do you think so?"

She seems to be in trouble from saying them, so he takes his courage to softly hold her hand, "It's okay, I'm here to listen to you. About everything. I'm here."

She turns to him and smiles again, before replying, "Thank you."

_That words again._

She suddenly asks him, "Do you know about YG Entertainment?"

"Y..G..?" He turns to the other way while trying to force out a fake chuckle and abruptly stops when she responds with an unreadable smile, "You must know about it, don't you?"

"O.. Of course I know. Why...do you suddenly ask me about that, so suddenly?"

"I... I'm a trainee there, actually," she finally confesses and sighs, "And it's very hard lately," hearing no response from him, she looks at him who has his eyes widen real big this time and laughs, "Why??" She makes a cute voice, "Don't I look like one?"

And the two of them chuckle together before it ends awkwardly.

"I just.. Can't believe that I'm actually talking to future superstar from YG," he teases her playfully and she snickers, "As if."

"Anyway, what happened, Jisoo?" He asks, paying full attention to her.

"Did you see the news about YG's new survival show?" She asks him back and he flusters this time, because that's the news he saw before. Even so, he did nod to her question.

She sighs, which means something not good from the news.

"From last year, Yang Sajangnim actually wanted to debut girl group, ummm, did you perhaps, know about that?"

He shakes his head, "I don't really get updated with current news like that," and mouths  _sorry_ to her.

She smiles, "It's fine. Anyway, he changed his mind recently, and decided to debut boy group instead."

He tries to comprehend it, "So, he was supposed to debut you and the other girls, but now, he changed the plan," he says with his eyebrows furrowed, "And why is that?"

This time, Jisoo sighs heavily.

"It's because of me."

"What...do you mean.?"

She forces out a smile, "Because I'm incompetent, compared to the other girls."

He presses his lips together, feeling bad seeing her without confidence like this.

"I understand his decision and just keeps training real hard every day, but it's very difficult. So damn hard," she mutters with a small smile, trying all her might to hide her pain, "Especially today, I just lost it."

"Why...?" He softly asks.

"A dance practice video of me and my team members gets leaked online yesterday."

"Ohh..." Is his only response.

"And I get numerous critism from the netizens," she lets out a small laugh, "Things like  _why is she so bad at dancing, she looks horrible, pretty face with stiff body, just quit_ —"

"Did you actually read all the bad comments?" 

Jisoo looks at him and he finally spots the tears welled in her eyes, just waiting to be dropped. Just waiting.

She turns away and nods, "Though it hurts, I have to know what people think about me."

"Who the heck actually leaked the video?" He asks his curiousity.

"Sajangnim himself," the tears finally make their way out her eyes, "He wanted to see the public's reaction to us girls, but since they harshly chewed me out, he finally decided to go with his current plan to debut the boy group instead."

Jiwon bits his lower lip, feeling really bad for her.

"I just want to quit the more I read the comments, I mean—" she wipes away the tears hastily, "They are right, after all."

Jiwon doesn't like this.

He doesn't like seeing her in despair like this.

No, she is a bright girl, how could they make her cry like this?

"Jennie can sing well, even raps too. Chae has a very nice voice. Lalisa is a very great dancer. While me?" Another drop of tears flow down her cheeks, "I don't have anything to appeal myself. To sajangnim. To the public. Nothing."

She diverts her eyes toward him after letting out the things she has been concerned about, which she never told anyone at all. But then, she realized that he is actually looking at his own phone instead of focusing his full attention on her.

"Are you even listening—" she pouts sadly before leaning toward him and only then noticing that he is searching for something online, "W- what are you searching for?" 

"Your leaked video."

Her eyes round with his nonchalant answer and she quickly gets up from her swing and tries to snatch his phone away but he swiftly dodges her attack with a cute giggle.

"I already found it," he shows it off to her before running away from her to the bench not far from the swing.

She follows him suit with anxious heart and wails, "Kim Jiwon, please don't watch that video!~" and runs to him when he replies, "I am a public too!"

She sighs as he is already watching it. She surrenders and sits beside him on the bench with a shy look, waiting for his version of response.

"Woah, you actually got nice expression on your face while dancing," he releases his first comment when he saw her mouthing to the lyric to Rihanna's BBHMM as the background music of the dance.

He suddenly pauses the video and uses his eyes to zoom on the video audience in the video.

"Wait, why are there so many familiar people here?" He asks, more to himself.

She leans closer to him and asks, "Who?"

He looks again at the tall girl with braided hair, "I might be mistaken, I guess. I mean, she just looks like someone that I have seen before."

She begins to feel insecure, "Is it Chaeyoung?"

"It's really her?" He gets shocked again.  _Damn, I have been crushing on a trainee_

When he focuses again to the video, he also sees the guy who he assumed as Chae's boyfriend from back then, who kept insulting him.

"Then, is this guy a trainee too?" He asks her as he points to the figure just beside YG.  _That rude bastard is a trainee too? With Chaeyoung? Or..._

She shakes her head, "Nah, he's one of our dance instructor. A junior actually. His name is Koo Junhoe, if you wanna know."

"No thanks," he replies wearily.

She smiles as she knows why would he say that to that  _Junhoe,_ as Chaeyoung told her everytime Junhoe tried to be rude to him again.

She then points to the figure beside Junhoe, "How about this guy? Do you recognize him?"

He squints his eyes to take a better look, "Not really. But I do think he is familiar."

She giggles, "He's Kim Hanbin. Your fellow waiter in that cafe."

"Whaaaat?" He exclaims, "How did he... Why is he here?"

She giggles again with his cute reaction, "During night, he is a producer. He produces songs for most YG artists, oh, he goes by name B.I as a producer."

"He is B.I???" He exclaims again, in a total disbelief, "What the fuck, I always comment on B.I's Instagram posts!" He palms himself thinking that he had embarassed himself in front of his own bestfriend without him realizing, "Aihh, so embarassing~"

She pats his shoulder, "It's fine. You make him feel good."

He frowns, "No wonder he never post his face, aish, that asshole!"

"Actually, Jinwoo Oppa was a YG trainee too. He trained with us for 3 years before he had to quit because of some personal matter."

Jiwon tries to comprehend everything again as everything starts to make more sense now.

"No wonder they know about you, from the start," he ruffles his hair frustratedly, "Ah, I feel so dumb now."

He looks back at the video and decides to watch from the beginning again because he, actually really likes the vibe that Jisoo gave from the first take. The moment she lifts up her eyes and the way her mouth singing the song while dancing.

He can tell already that she is gonna own good stage presence.

"Let me introduce you to my team members," she offers but he shakes his head, "It's fine, I want to guess by myself."

She snorts at him and smiles anyway, to see his super focused eyes now.

"The blonde seems to have such charisma even in her dance. She must be the one you said good in dance, Lisa, I guess? Even her name doesn't look local, anyway, so this one fits that the most," he says as he admires Lisa's dancing skills. "Wow, she looks so confident while dancing, and seems relaxed enough, I gotta say."

She smiles at his remark, which is accurate, she gotta say?

"This is Jennie," she points at the girl with a black cap, "She is very charismatic while doing her own things, like singing and rapping, she can do both. Very well."

"She really has that...you know, a leader vibe," he comments, "She's always in center after all."

"I know right, but she never wants to be one," she unexpectedly complains, "Like, we need a leader to go on and she's the most fitted one, but she really flatly said No to Sajangnim and instead, pointed at me," she makes a  _she's crazy_ hand gesture with annoyed look to him.

He just can't help giggling after what she blabbers on, "Okey, then?"

"And I have to be one," she gives him a  _I'm done_ face, this time.

"Wow, then, you actually have a role, Kim Jisoo!' 

She glares at him for that sarcasm.

"Easy, girl," he smiles cutely to warm her heart when she lifts up her hand as if to smack him, "I mean, listen to me."

He grabs her hand that wanted to smack him before and hold it gently, "Everything that you read online, all the hate comments, all the mockings, let them be."

He sighs, "Yeah, it's not easy to ignore, but right now, you are the one who is pursuing your dream, not them."

She nods understandingly, starting to get ahold of herself. Without drifting her eyes from him.

"Let them think you are just a visual who lacks, who can't sing or whatsoever. Instead, you go ballistic with showing off your talents once you debut. Who cares whatever they think, the most important thing is for you to finally debut, right? Show them what you are capable of then. Make them eat their words, for real."

She smiles softly.

"There are still more time until you debut. There are still more time for you to polish your skills and talents," he winks, "I guess YG wants you to take all the time to improve yourself and find confidence that has lost because of those people's words. After all, he appointed you to be the leader, so he must really want you to stay instead of quitting."

She holds his hand back with a fond smile, "Jiwon... Really, thank you so much."

_That words again._

"I'm glad I meet you here tonight," she says, feeling so grateful to him, feeling like all the burdens are lifted from her shoulder.

"My pleasure too," he replies shyly.

The time passes by without them pulling their hand from each other, as if they just want to hold hands for eternity.

"Anyway, can you sing for me?" He suddenly asks, breaking the silence in the air.

"Sing?" She begins to feel shy to sing in front of him, "No, you will laugh at my voice."

"Come on, I have to hear first before I know if I'm gonna laugh or not."

She sighs lightly before singing G-Dragon's "Untitled, 2014" slowly.

As she finishes, he smiles inwardly, "No wonder YG doesn't want to lose you."

She furrows her eyebrows wigh his unexpected words. Like seriously, she thought he would be laughing and all, but he said that instead.

"YG loves unique things, doesn't he?" He lightly nudges her arm, "You have such pretty unique, hoarse, deep voice. It's very unusual to find that kind of voice among idols, you know."

"You know a lot about our Sajangnim," she nudges him back, "You know, I actually auditioned on the same day with you, back then."

He turns speechless with what she exposed to him. "You were...there?"

"Why...did you... Turn down the offer?" She tries to look into his eyes, wondering about the question she had about him from the first day she became YG Trainee.

"I heard you successfully passed the audition, but you turned down the offer. Just... Why..?" 

He reluctantly giggles and says, "I will answer that question if you agree to be my girlfriend."

She snorts in disbelief at his words.

He winks at her teasingly.

"Fine," she gives him a confident look, "I will be your girlfriend."

He bursts out laughing, "Hey, do you want to be eliminated? YG doesn't allow dating, right?"

She pouts at him for getting her and he laughs heartily, though his heart is beating like crazy, just at the thought that she will be his dear girlfriend.

"Come on, it's getting really late. We should head home already."

She nods though she actually wants to talk with him more.

"Then, see you tomorrow, at the cafe," she hurriedly says before cutely running away from him, as she is embarassed that she wants to see him again, and again.

He can only forms a warm smile seeing her like that.

Before he realized it.

_So, does that mean she actually knows me from the beginning? Hanbin and Jinwoo. No. They can't be planning this together...?_


End file.
